


【仙流】相互替换

by SR_Clover



Category: Slam Dunk, 仙流 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 仙流/相互替换
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SR_Clover/pseuds/SR_Clover
Summary: 灵魂互换
Relationships: 仙道彰x流川枫
Kudos: 4





	【仙流】相互替换

**Author's Note:**

> 灵魂互换

1.

湘北和陵南全员都知道仙道跟流川是怎么认识的，至于他们是什么时候从对手发展成恋人的就不得而知了。

主要是没人留意，毕竟谁都想不到在赛场上针锋相对的两张王牌会勾搭在一起。

要不是那天傍晚俩人坐在海边的休息椅上接吻，正好被湘北问题儿童军团和以鱼住为首的陵南球队撞了个正着，这段恋情估计还要过阵子才会曝光。

当时在场的这些人全吓得不轻，还以为看错了，两边人马中间隔了段距离，众人你看看我，我看看你，表情一个比一个震惊。

而被抓包的两位当事人似乎沉浸在热吻中，全然没有觉察他们遭到了各自队友的强势围观。

众人眼睁睁地看着仙道一手搂着流川的腰，一手捏着他的下巴吸吮他的嘴唇。

更让人感到匪夷所思的是，平日里桀骜高冷的冰山脸、公认的进攻之鬼流川枫，居然微张着嘴乖乖让他亲。

呃。

这个世界真奇妙，什么意想不到的事情都有可能发生。

2.

仙道本来就没打算搞地下恋，只不过一直没找到合适的机会告诉身边的人。

流川更是坦率直白，公开就公开了，没什么大不了的，反正双方父母都同意了。

当天两支球队就一起进了一间居酒屋。

鱼住已经向球队递交了退出申请书，本来打算请昔日的队友们吃顿散伙饭，莫名其妙成了结亲饭，离愁哀绪在湘北这几个活宝的闹腾之下烟消云散。

至于两家的王牌，你给我夹菜我给你剥虾。

甜甜蜜蜜。

简直没眼看。

3.

鱼住离开球队以后，仙道不得不接任队长的位置，像他这样随性散漫的人，突然肩负重任，好一阵子都不习惯。

也不能再跟上学期那样，动不动翘掉球队练习跑去陪他们家流川一对一。

这令仙道相当苦恼，几次出逃都被彦一举报，还没到校门口，田岗老师就亲自来逮人了。

仙道怀疑小彦一是他的头号假粉，哪有这样坑自己偶像的迷弟？

4.

周日，田岗教练没有安排训练任务，仙道总算有充足的时间和流川过二人世界了。

在小球场一见到面，仙道就把流川按在铁丝网上里里外外亲了个遍。

公园里有树月桂堪堪开花，呼吸间夹杂着淡淡的桂花香，连湿热的亲吻都甜了几分。

纵然流川是座冒着寒气的大冰山，还是被仙道焐热融化在了他的怀里。

今天天气不怎么好，湘南海上空涌聚着厚厚的积雨云。

三点多开始下起了小雨。

秋雨跟夏日骤雨不同，下起来就没完没了的。

仙道和流川不得不提前结束比赛，刚好打了个平手，未分胜负。

趁着雨势还没有变大，收拾好东西回了仙道租住的那间小公寓。

一到家，仙道就把流川推进了浴室，让他赶紧冲个热水澡，以免着凉。

流川脚步顿了顿，忽然回头提着仙道的衣领将他拽到了淋浴间里。

“一起。”流川调好水温，面沉如水地瞥了仙道一眼，然后管自己脱衣服。

“宝贝，你这是引狼入室。”仙道似叹似笑，上前搂住流川的腰，在花洒下吻他。

两人还没做过，尽管此时的气氛恰到好处，就算发生点什么也顺理成章，但仙道不想第一次太仓促，免得不小心伤了流川那里。只用手帮他解决了一次，哄着流川帮自己解决了一次，又黏黏糊糊在温水下交换了一个吻，才双双红着脸离开浴室。

雨越下越大。窗外水声潺潺。

吃完饭，流川给家里打了个电话，跟妈妈说了一声今晚住在仙道这里。

流川妈妈感叹了一句“儿大不中留”就利索地挂了电话。

5.

翌日晨。天蒙蒙亮。

仙道醒来时发现自己枕着一条胳膊，被人以保护的姿势搂在怀里。

奇了怪了。

他明明记得昨晚他这么抱着流川睡的啊。

流川睡着后很乖，一动也不动，他们怎么会调换位置呢？

仙道疑惑地抬起头，倏地瞪大了眼睛。

请问还有什么事比一觉醒来看见枕边这个人的脸是自己更为惊悚？

仙道吓得诈尸般弹坐起来，把睡着的“仙道”吵醒了。

“仙道”艰难地眯开眼睛，待看清坐着的人，脸色立马变了。

两人面面相觑，一时之间不知道该怎么办了。

“怎、怎么回事？”流川一开口就彻底慌神了，他的声音为什么变成仙道的声音了？

仙道没说话，跳下床冲进浴室，出现在镜子里的是流川的脸。

流川随后跟了过来。

仙道双手撑着洗手台，缓了口气，扭头对流川说：“宝贝，我们应该是灵魂互换了。”

“……”流川转眸望向镜子，整个人愣住了。

6.

“现在怎么办？”流川苦恼地坐在了沙发上。

“我也不知道，毫无头绪。”仙道撩起衣摆。

“大白痴！不要摸我的腹肌！”流川一抱枕砸了过去。

“又不是没摸过，你发什么脾气啊？”仙道顶着流川的脸讪笑，要多违和有多违和。

流川觉得他的形象被仙道毁了，气鼓鼓地冷哼了一声。

仙道一看自己的脸露出这么娇憨（？）的表情，眼神瞬间变得有些复杂，站在原地轻轻地叹了口气。他习惯性地抬手想看看几点了，肤色白皙的手腕上空空如也，呃，流川不戴腕表。

“七点了。”流川看了眼仙道的腕表。

“今早我们球队有训练，我不到场的话，田岗老师会宰了我的。”仙道瘫倒在沙发上。

“我替你去。”

“那我今天到湘北上学？”

“目前只能这样了。你负责搞清楚我们交换灵魂的原因。”流川说着从沙发上站了起来，换上了陵南的队服。

仙道抿了抿唇，总觉得俩人性格差距这么大，肯定会穿帮，不过转念一想，谁会相信灵魂互换这么离奇的事情呢？

7.

仙道常来湘北，对湘北的地形相当熟悉，找到高一十班并不难。

刚入座，有个戴眼镜的男同学在教室门口喊：“流川，宫城队长让我通知你，十分钟后在体育馆集合。”

仙道过了半晌才反应过来他现在是流川，转头应了一声。

仙道一向对时间没什么概念，慢悠悠地晃到体育馆，湘北球队已经开始晨训了。

“你怎么这么慢？！我们全部人都在等你一个！”樱木叫嚣道。他在IH赛上背部受伤，修养了三个多月，好不容易能重返赛场，精神得不得了。

“早上好，樱木。”仙道笑着向他挥了下手。

喧闹的篮球馆一下子安静下来，湘北众人都跟见了鬼似的。

“死狐狸，你、你吃错药啦？”樱木傻眼了，抱着篮球往后退到三井身边。

仙道无言以对。用流川的身体这么热情地跟队友打招呼，就是严重的人设崩塌现场。

“流川，你没事吧？”三井这种见过世面的浪子都接受不了这么OOC的流川。

“没事。多谢关心。”仙道尽量绷着脸说话，“我去换衣服，稍等。”

还是不对啊！

流川说话能这么客气吗？

三井转过头茫然地看着他走向更衣室的背影。

仙道换衣服换了半天，像个自恋狂一样自摸了一阵。

这件事要是被流川知道，仙道估计得捏着耳朵跪一夜篮球。

换好衣服，仙道在流川的更衣柜里发现了一封信，信封上写着“仙道彰启”。

既然是给他的，那他看一下就不算侵犯流川的隐私。

仙道抽出信封里的信，展开一看，居然是流川写给他的三行情书！

流川字如其人，一笔一划，板板正正：

每次和你打球的时候心里都会出现

“喜欢你”这三个字

但是我说不出口

仙道的心沉沉一跳。

——信上的日期是他在小球场向流川告白的前一天。

所以那晚如果他没有率先开口，流川就会把这封情书给他？

差点被这只狡猾的小狐狸骗了，当时还冷着脸说什么“我考虑考虑”。

原来他早就动心了。

仙道越想越觉得流川可爱，他忍不住笑了笑，叠好这封情书塞进信封里，放回原来的位置。

8.

流川板着脸走向陵南的体育馆，在门口遇到了一个女学生。

“仙道学长，”女学生红着脸递情书，“我、我喜欢你很久了！我想……”

“让开。”流川冷森森地说道。

女学生显然没有预料到仙道会这么冷漠，墨蓝色的眼眸里没有一丝笑意，与往常温和的样子判若两人。

女学生不死心，把情书往流川手里塞：“仙道学长，我真的非常喜欢你！”

“我有男朋友了。”流川觉得他需要跟仙道谈谈了，这家伙就知道招蜂引蝶。

“男、男朋友？”女学生顿住了，抬起头难以置信地仰视着她俊朗无俦的男神。

流川没再多说什么，径直往前走。

田岗教练见仙道竟提前过来训练了，差点喜极而泣，有生之年终于盼到他懂事的一天了。

彦一殷勤地迎接他的偶像：“仙道学长，早上好！”

流川斜了他一眼，语气淡淡地回了句“早”。好在他来过陵南的体育馆，知道更衣室在哪边，不至于换身衣服还要问路。

彦一总觉得哪里不对劲，疑惑地皱了皱眉头。

流川走进更衣室。

越野刚换好训练服，打趣道：“哟，仙道，今天这么准时？没有睡过头吗？”

流川没理他。

“学你家流川枫装酷啊？”

“关你什么事？”

“哈哈哈哈，连说话的语气都一模一样。行了，别玩了。”越野哪会想得到仙道和流川灵魂互换了，“嗳，你跟流川枫到哪一步了？打过本垒了没有？”

“什么意思？”流川把仙道的队服塞进柜子里。

“不是吧？你连本垒是什么意思都不知道？”

“不知道。”流川一提衣领，脱了衣服，拿了件仙道的训练服穿上。

“你就装吧。”越野横了他一眼。

流川好奇心不重，不知道就不知道了，他关上柜门，单方面结束了这场无意义的对话，看都没看越野一眼，一声不响地走出更衣室去代替仙道训练了。

“嗯？”越野困惑地努了下嘴，仙道怎么怪怪的？该不会跟流川枫吵架了吧？

9.

湘北这边安排了一场5V5的对抗练习赛。

A队主力是宫城和三井。B队主力是樱木和流川。

“流川枫，你最好不要拖本天才的后腿。”

仙道一直刻意地控制面部表情，感觉脸都快抽筋了，低低地“嗯”了一声。

“你疯啦？你不是应该骂我‘笨蛋’、‘白痴’吗？”樱木提高了音量，“我警告你，你不要耍花样。今天老爹不在，你再这么古里古怪的当心我修理你！”

“你经常修理流川？”仙道脱口问道，问完顿觉失言，懊恼地皱了下眉。

“你问得这叫什么话？搞得好像你不是死狐狸一样。”

仙道万分庆幸樱木也是和流川差不多的单细胞生物，他岔开了话题：“开始了。”

仙道怕他的打法暴露身份，不敢发挥，一抢到球就传给了樱木。

樱木当场石化：“死狐狸传球给我？！这个球是不是有毒？！”

防守樱木的A队成员趁机抢了这一球，正欲传给宫城，又被仙道截断了。

“樱木，专心一点，不要走神。”仙道提醒道。

“妈的，用不着你多嘴！”樱木回过神，跟了上去。

孰料仙道又把球传到了他的手里。

“死狐狸你搞屁啊！你他妈自己不会上篮？本天才不需要你传球给我！”

“……”仙道都快无语了。

“你们两个是不是想罚跑！”宫城严肃地说道。

“不是啊，死狐狸不对劲，”樱木搭住宫城的肩膀，“他这么爱出风头，怎么会这么好心辅助我得分？肯定有阴谋。”

“团队合作能有什么阴谋？你不要对流川有偏见。”

“这不是偏见。是直觉！哎呀，你不懂，”樱木把三井拉了过来，“小三，你评评理，死狐狸是不是有问题？”

“好像是不太正常。”三井也不太确定，稍稍压低声音，“他该不会被他男朋友同化了吧？还是说他想打控球后卫的位置？”

“那我怎么办？”宫城撇撇嘴，“让我去打小前锋吗？”

“不行，”樱木心直口快，“你太矮了，一下就被人撞翻了。”

“樱木花道！”宫城咬牙，“对抗赛结束后你罚跑二十圈！跑完负责打扫体育馆！”

仙道站在对面看着这帮问题儿童，默默叹了口气，唉，也不知道流川在陵南过得怎么样。

10.

彦一无意当中瞥见田岗教练的眼中含着泪水，吓了一跳，赶紧递纸巾：“教练，你还好吧？”

“仙道彰认认真真参加球队训练的样子实在太让我感动了。”田岗教练老泪纵横。

“但是我觉得仙道学长今天就跟换了个人似的，他对我好凶哦。”

“彦一，不是我说，仙道都是有男朋友的人了，你就算再崇拜他也要懂得避嫌，别成天一脸痴迷地接近他。我要是流川枫早就揍你了。”

“我怎么没想到这个问题！我以后会注意的！”彦一赶紧在他的情报本上着重记下了一笔。

“仙道要是每天都让我这么省心，我也不至于气出满脸的褶子。”田岗教练感慨道。

“教练你清醒一点，你的褶子关仙道学长什么事啊？你那是因为年纪大了又不注重保养导致皮肤松弛造成的。”

“相田彦一，你不说话我不会当你是哑巴。”

彦一当即噤声。

训练完，流川被田岗教练单独叫到了一边。

田岗教练眼神中充满了赞许，拍拍流川的胳膊：“就是该这样。不要再让我失望。”

“仙……”流川顿了顿，“我让你失望了？”

“你小子自从和流川谈恋爱以后，一门心思都放在他身上，时时刻刻都想着跑去找他。我能不失望吗？”

“最近我们也不常见面。”

“那还不是因为我拦着？一放学就蹲在校门口堵你，还要防着你翻墙偷跑。我容易吗我？”

流川微微眯了下眼睛。找到罪魁祸首了。

“冬季赛将近，加把劲。你也不想被流川看扁吧？实力差距太大的话，他会看不上你的。”

“不会。他很喜欢我。与实力无关。”

“你又不是他，你怎么知道？好了，去上课吧，下午放学后准时过来训练。”

“嗯。”流川点了下头就走了。

田岗教练站在原地。仙道对他有意见？怎么全程板着脸孔，笑都不笑了？

莫非——

仙道打算冷处理慢慢疏远他，然后抛弃他改投安西教练的门下，跟流川枫双宿双栖？

不会的不会的。不要乱想。仙道虽然确实有那么点玩世不恭，但绝对不是渣男。

田岗教练抚了抚心口，自我安慰。

11.

流川去了仙道的班级。

结果第一堂数学课就面临一场突击测验。

流川堂堂学渣，高一的内容都一知半解，哪会解高二的数学题，乱七八糟瞎写了一通就交卷睡觉了。

第二堂物理课，流川睡得迷迷糊糊被仙道的物理老师叫醒了，他差点动手打人。

“仙道同学，身体不舒服吗？”物理老师轻声细语，特别客气。

流川揉揉眼睛：“困。”

“哦，是昨晚复习功课复习得太晚了吧？这样吧，我帮你请个假，你去校医那睡一会儿，那边有床。”物理老师笑容如佛，很是慈祥。

“……”流川太羡慕陵南的学习环境了，老师这么通情达理。要是在湘北，他已经被老师用书本狂砸脑袋了。

殊不知，按他惨不忍睹的学习成绩，来陵南上课睡觉还是会被揍的。

流川拿着假条去了校医那，躺在小床上舒舒服服地睡了个觉。

12.

仙道上课没有睡觉的习惯，还帮流川做了细致的课堂笔记。

“流川枫，”十班的数学老师小池跟流川是“死对头”，他见流川今天没有睡觉，想为难他一下，“你上来，把这道题解一遍。”

“哦。”仙道起身，经过前桌的时候，有个女孩子往他手里塞了纸条。

女孩子眨了下眼，低声说：“答案。”

“不用，谢谢。”仙道朝她微微一笑，迈开长腿走上讲台。

女孩子的脸顿时红成了番茄，激动地趴倒在课桌上。

天呐天呐！

冰山男神居然对她笑了！

笑起来也好帅！

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——

女孩子的心里犹如有只土拨鼠在疯狂尖叫。

再难的数学题对于仙道来说都是小菜一碟，况且黑板上这道题属于基础题型。

没一会儿就解好了，还写了两种解题方法。

小池老师推了下眼镜。这小子就是在课堂上睡觉打人的流川枫没错啊！

“回……回座位吧。嗯，解题思路很清晰……不错……”小池老师出离惊愕，难道他看走眼了？流川枫其实是伪装成学渣的学霸？

13.

不知不觉一天就这样过去了。

傍晚又下起了小雨。秋风潮湿，萧瑟寒冷。

流川过得还算惬意，在医务室睡了一上午，中午刷仙道的校园卡吃了顿好的，下午都不是主课，老师管得不严，随随便便就混过去了。

一放学，流川就去了体育馆，他第一个到场，田岗教练又一次哭泣。

流川搞不懂仙道的教练有什么毛病，阻碍他跟仙道见面还有脸对着仙道哭？

时近六点半。体育馆外雨声淅沥。

流川反身一记大灌篮，刚落地就看见“流川”撑着伞从莽莽夜色中走到体育馆门口。

虽然知道他和仙道灵魂互换了，但在没有任何心理防备的情况下猛地看到，还是有点吓人。

“流川枫，你来接仙道学长吗？”彦一扯着喉咙问道。

仙道收起伞，看到熟人忘了绷着表情，笑了笑：“是啊，训练还没结束吗？”

彦一倒抽一口冷气，回头抱住田岗教练：“这个流川枫肯定是雨夜鬼怪变的！他笑起来好渗人啊！教练，千万不能让仙道学长跟他走，他会把仙道学长吃掉的！”

“白痴。”流川低声骂了一句，小跑到仙道的面前，“你怎么来了？”

“身为陵南的队长，不能来？”

“现在我才是陵南的队长。”

仙道很想伸手捏捏流川，可是对着自己的脸他实在下不去手。

14.

回到小公寓，俩人先后洗了个澡，挤在了小床上。

“宝贝，要是我们换不回来了怎么办啊？”仙道搂着流川。

“我觉得还不错。”

“哪里不错了？我现在抱着你就等于抱着我自己。”

流川眸色黑沉，看不清他的情绪，但细看之下，不难发现他眼底藏着几分难得一见的笑意。

“你在高兴什么？”

流川把衣摆往上一掀：“我在你的腹肌上画了只刺猬。”

“流川枫！你幼不幼稚啊？”仙道眼一闭心一横，按着流川亲了上去。

长吻结束，仙道意外地发现他已经回到了自己的身体里，而流川伏在他的身上，眼尾发红，气喘吁吁。

“换回来了！”仙道一个翻身把流川压住，“我们接吻就会互换灵魂？”

“怎么可能，昨天又不是第一次接吻。”流川理智地分析。

“再试试。”仙道堵住了流川的嘴，占着他的唇舌与之粘缠。

亲了一会儿，流川快不能呼吸了，他偏了偏脸，移开唇：“你看，没换。”

“不管了，换回来就行了。”

“嗯。”流川困惑地眨眨眼，实在想不通他和仙道的灵魂好端端地怎么会互换。同时他又有点小失落，本来还打算明天继续假装成仙道去陵南混日子，说不定又能拿着假条到医务室睡觉了。他在湘北可没有这么好的待遇。

仙道低下头，再度强势又不失温柔地吻住了流川。

**[小剧场1]**

第二天仙道一到教室就被数学老师叫到了办公室：“你看看你昨天的考试成绩，一道题都没有写对。你这样可不行，我已经通知你的家长了。”

仙道：……

同一时间，流川被小池老师叫上了讲台，让他解一道难度系数非常高的数学题。

流川：……

**[小剧场2]**

彦一：“教练，不好啦不好啦！仙道学长又跑了！”

田岗教练：“什么？！昨天他不是还好好的！今天老毛病又犯了？！走，去把他逮回来训练！”

越野：“算了吧，流川枫骑着单车在门口接应他呢。你追不上他们的。”

福田：“应该是私奔。”

田岗教练怔怔地坐回了椅子上。感觉脸上的褶子又加深了。

所以昨天那个勤奋上进的仙道只是他的一个梦吗？


End file.
